


Tater's Kittens

by mrs_captain_rogers



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kit loves playing with Tater's yarn, Knitting, M/M, Tater and Kit bonding, Tater can knit... fight me on it!, lots of sweet fluff, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Kit and Tater bond over a skill Kent didn't even know his boyfriend had.Alternatively titled: Tater can knit, cats like to play with yarn... do the math.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write more Patater and was inspired by a new connection I made on tumblr.

Kent pulled into his spot in the parking garage of his apartment building, a smile tugging at his lips as he spied his boyfriend’s motorcycle parked in its usual guest spot. They made a point of leaving it in long term parking for any such impromptu surprises. The blonde quickly made his way up to his floor, digging through his pockets searching for his keys. They jingled softly reminding him of the bell on Kit’s collar as the right one finally slid home in the lock. The door stuck for a moment before giving way into the apartment. 

_It’s gonna rain tonight…_

Despite his best efforts Kent had made zero head way in making the two most important people in his life, his boyfriend and his darling cat, get along. Granted it usually took Kit a hot minute to warm up to anyone but it was beginning to get ridiculous. He’d been dating Alexei for nearly a year and she still hissed threateningly or fled the room at the mere sight of him. It couldn’t be his scent as plenty of his clothes and other things had taken residence in his Las Vegas apartment over the course of their relationship. As hard as he tried there seemed to be nothing he could do. 

The warm smells of Tater’s cooking hit Kent in the face like a bright wave, his mouth instantly beginning to water. “Tater? Babe when did you get in? I didn’t know you were coming this early.” Tater’s large frame filled the narrow kitchen where he stirred something on the stove. The Aces’ captain dropped his bag by the door with a thump before making his way to his large boyfriend. 

“I surprise my kitten, make supper for cold night.” The happy, almost childlike, smile returned to Kent’s mouth as he gazed up at his partner. 

_How'd I get so lucky?_

“Shower, we eat after. You stink bad as Poots.” Kent scoffed at the chirp but quickly retreated toward the bathroom only to be swatted from behind by Tater. “Hurry or it get cold.” The blonde rolled his eyes. With the door shut he quickly got to work, peeping under the furniture, behind the curtains, in the closet, checking all of Kit’s favorite hiding places. Before climbing in the shower he even did a quick sweep of the large bathroom. 

Twenty minutes later the bedroom door opened letting out the last tendrils of steam from his shower. “Alexie have you seen Kit?” His worry tinged voice called through from the bedroom as he did a second sweep of the master. 

"Is with me.” 

“No, really Tater, I can’t find her.” 

_“Is with me.”_ Tater insisted a second time from the living room. “Come. See yourself.” 

Kent quickly tugged on one of Tater’s many shirts that had taken up a home in his dresser and some black sweats before coming out of the bedroom. The sight before him stopped Kent in his tracks. Tater gazed back from his usual spot on the far side of the couch, his large fingers working away at the needles in his hand. A ball of black and silver yarn waited between the outstretched paws of Kent’s faithful companion Kit Purrson. 

“Now my two kitten like Alexei.” 

“Two kitten?” Kent looked back confused as he sank into the cushions of his favorite chair. A hockey game, the Schooners and some other team Kent hadn’t bothered to notice, was playing on the big screen but the smaller man had yet to pay it any mind. His green grey eyes lingered on the dancing thread between his boyfriend’s fingers. In perfect sync each time Tater pulled on the ball Kit would release it only to bat it away and chase after it once he was done pulling. 

“How can you even do that?” 

Even over the game and the electric fireplace Kent could still hear the gentle clicking of the pair of bamboo needles. The D-man finished the row on his needle. “I has many skill not only hockey. Da, my babushka teach me when I small child. ‘Keep fingers warm in cold Russian winter Alexei,’ she tell me. I think she want extra worker.” Tater’s loud chesty laugh echoed through the room; normally when Tater laughed Kit cleared the room but this time much to Kent’s surprise she hopped up on the sofa next to the large man. His laughter softened as she rubbed her head against his foot. “See now both kitten love me.” Kent came and joined his favorite people on the couch, a soft smile on his lips. 

“Yeah baby both kittens love you very much,” Kent replied pressing a sweet kiss to Tater’s cheek. The smaller man curled up against the large Russian, his beloved cat curled up on his lap, as they watched the game. Once he had a full belly the gentle sound of kit’s purring, the rain that begun to fall, and the rhythmic clicking of Tater’s knitting needles quickly lulled Kent into sleep.


End file.
